bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Girl with the Curl
The Girl with the Curl is the seventh episode of the second season of Bones. Summary A victim is found in a water filtration system. At the lab, false teeth and bleached hair hamper identification. Eventually the bones are identified as Brianna Swanson, who disappeared during a beauty pageant. Interviewing the girl's mother the first suspect becomes Brianna's father. His disputes with his ex-wife stem from Brianna's entry into the beauty pageants and the alteration of the young girl's body in ways such as wearing a corset every night to change her figure. Meanwhile at the lab, Hodgins asks Angela out on a date. After talking with Cam and Bones, she decides to give their relationship a go. Their next suspect comes in the form of the brother of one of the other entrants. He is quickly dismissed and the discovery of the crime scene near a shop leads to the team suspecting the mother of one of the other contestants. The positioning of the kicks to Brianna's back and the discovery that she was kicked by someone wearing tap shoes leads Bones and Booth to one of the contestants. Meanwhile, having had a great first date with Hodgins, Angela worries that the only way their relationship could end is badly, pulling their friends into any fighting. They decide to stay friends for the sake of everyone else. Cast Main Cast *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Zack Addy - Eric Millegan *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor Guest Cast *Jackie Swanson - Kali Rocha *Kristen Mitchell - Lisa Thornhill *Jeremy Farrell - Kyle Gallner *Donna Farrell - Amanda Carlin *Haley Farrell - Grace Fulton *Charlotte Craft - Mary Gordon Murray *Dave Swanson - Jason Matthew Smith Quotes *'Pageant contestant': Is that a real skeleton? *'Bones': Yes, of a twelve-year old from the Bronze Age. These bones show she already had children. *'Pageant contestant': What killed her? *'Bones': Having the children. *'Haley': She should've waited to be married to have sex! *'Pageant contestant': You said sex! *'Pageant contestant': You have huge muscles! *'Booth': Thanks. *'Booth': You have a girlfriend? *'Donna': He does. She looks exactly like him. *'Booth': You real boyfriend and girlfriend? *'Jeremy': You don't argue with a nine year old. You call each other names. *'Cam': There were a lot of things I wasn't supposed to do as a kid, I still did them. I haven't changed much. *'Zack': She has very nice symmetrical buttocks. *'Booth': Well, yeah, I know that, but um, what's that got to do with anything? *'Guard': How does feeling little girls solve a murder? *'Bones': One of them is the murderer. *'Booth': Okay, look, I know that's hard to believe. *'Guard': You know what? Its really not. Trivia *First episode in which Tamara Taylor is shown in the opening credits and listed as a series regular, as opposed to being listed as a guest star. *The hotel from which the girl is taken is called the Hyperion, which is the same name as the hotel used as the base of operations in the series Angel, also starring David Boreanaz. Cultural/Anthropological References *Neck Stretch * Foot Binding * Corsets Featured Music *Shake Your Booty by KC & The Sunshine Band *Mona Lisa by Grant Lee Phillips *I Got Rhythm by Ethel Merman Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes